Liquid crystal display has replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) display and been used in a wide variety of display apparatuses.
Conventional liquid crystal display panel typically includes two substrates of a thin film transistor array substrate and a color filter substrate with liquid crystal materials filled therebetween. The orientations of the liquid crystals are controlled by the array substrate in order to display images on the liquid crystal display panel. All conventional liquid crystal display panels include two substrates and consequently have large weight and thickness, therefore they can not fulfill the demands for lighter and thinner liquid crystal device.